


Should old acquaintance be forgot

by AstroLatte



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Post S8, Post-Canon, Post-War, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, post-s8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroLatte/pseuds/AstroLatte
Summary: "For you, sir.""Thank you, Acxa." Lotor says, holding up the plastic toy that looks even smaller in his hand. "What is this?""A noisemaker, sir.""And what does it do?""Makes noise."After a sparklers celebration goes wrong at Lance's New Year's Eve Party, team Voltron rings in the new year on the front yard of the McClain family farm.
Relationships: Acxa/Veronica (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 150
Collections: Green Sock Reality





	Should old acquaintance be forgot

Standing outside in the chilly night air of the Varadero beach due to a possible fire hazard seemed like par for the course for a McClain New Year's Celebration.

Traditionally held at Lance's parents' farm, this year marks their first since the end of the war. Since then, everyone has been far-flung around the galaxy, and it's evident that Lance was trying to make this holiday somewhat of a tradition. Day by day, more guests arrived to stay in spare rooms and childhood bedrooms reworked to accommodate additional friends and family. By New Year’s Eve, the McClain family farmhouse was packed to the brim.

It wasn't _that_ surprising that rogue sparkler accident by Nadia and Silvio was enough to evacuate everyone outside.

Huddled together on the front lawn, Hunk observes the mass of people outside with a sympathetic look. "Lance's family sure knows how to ring in the New Year!"

"Is everyone alright, though?" Coran asks, searching the perimeter of the yard."They swooped by here with those fire sticks faster than a Tyrian Solar Wind. Darn near burnt my ear off with that inferno."

"I believe Earthlings call them sparklers, Coran," Allura gently corrects as Romelle hugs her for warmth. Although typically a warmer climate, the ocean breeze from the Cuban coastline gives the night air a wicked chill. "And Lance's brother managed to squash the _inferno_ in a matter of ticks."

"They really shouldn't have been lit inside the house. Why were the sparklers lit inside the house?" Shiro demands.

"Here we go kids, Admiral Shirogane here with some fire safety tips," Pidge snorts, bringing a bottle to her lips. "Also known as the fun police."

"Well, that's why we're all outside now," Shiro scoffs, sending a glare at Pidge, who drinks her light beer with a loud slurp and casual shrug.

"What's a party without a little arson risk? Everyone's fine!"

"It is nicer out here, too," Hunk inhales the fresh air. Romelle puffs her cheeks in annoyance.

"Speak for yourself! I'm freezing!" She whines, running from Allura's embrace to hold onto Pidge. She was the only one smart enough to grab their jacket in the mass exit. 

"This does make it harder to find everyone," Pidge notes, allowing Romelle to huddle in her jacket. She looks around on her tip-toes while Allura and Coran compare their champagne flutes.

"This drink is so bubbly," Coran notes, giving his glass a swirl. "How do humans consume this?"

"By the bottle, usually," Hunk replies, and in a weak attempt to be helpful, he manages to confuse Allura and Coran further. 

"Ten minutes until midnight," Shiro says slightly put out as he checks his phone. "Where is my husband?"

"Speaking of which, where is _my_ husband?" Allura asks, tilting her neck to peer over the heads of the countless people who crowded the farm shoulder-to-shoulder. Pidge leans over, adjusting her glasses.

"Is that him speaking with Keith and Kolvian?" she notes, pointing the tall Emperor of Daibazaal out in the crowd. Allura hands her champagne to Pidge and rolls up the sleeves of her blazer.

"I told him no diplomacy at the party," she groans, heels sinking into the grass as stomps away. Pidge happily drains the rest of her champagne.

"Noo! Allura's breaking away from the group!" Hunk cries, trying to extend his hand towards her, but the Queen has already left their sight. He sighs, turning to Shay by his side and taking hold of her hand. "We tried to save her."

"You did everything you could," Shay assures with a nod and Pidge groans at the dramatic display.

"She's arms-length away, Hunk," she notes.

"At a party this jammed packed, that's like two planets!"

Shay turns to Shiro with a kind look. "Did you locate your lifemate?"

"Did he grab an extra jacket?" Romelle asks. "Or a blanket?"

"I dunno, I was just texting him," Shiro sighs, doing his own search around the party. "We only have nine minutes until—"

A loud horn rings out, startling their huddle. It pierces through the air sharply. Shiro and Coran instantly get into _fight_ mode while Hunk is clearly leaning towards _flight_. Curtis pulls the noisemaker back with a nervous laugh.

"I'm so sorry," Curtis atones, raises his hands high in the air in surrender. "I didn't mean to scare you guys!"

Coran huffs, his breath visible in the night air. "This party is becoming increasingly more dangerous!"

Curtis ignores him, already leaning into Shiro for an embrace. "Sorry, babe. I was trying to scare Pidge."

"Fat chance," Pidge makes a ugly snort until Hunk leans down to blow a plastic kazoo in her ear making her scream. "QUIZNACK, HUNK!"

Shiro lowers his hand, exhaling in relief as Curtis kisses him between giggles.

"It's not even midnight yet, and I'm already jumpy," he sighs, looking slightly guilty. 

Curtis' face melts from amused teasing to soft understanding. He cups Shiro's face between his palms.

"Let me know if you're not good," he says gently. "If the fireworks get to you, we can go inside. The smoke seems to be mostly gone."

Shiro smiles, the corners of his eyes crinkling. He takes hold of Curtis' hands, removing them from his face so he can kiss every knuckle. "As long as I'm with you, I'll be okay."

"BARFFFF!" Pidge bemoans, leaning into Coran's side. "Get a room, you gross newlyweds!"

"It's our first year married — let us live, Holt!" Curtis sticks his tongue out teasingly, wrapping his arms around Shiro's shoulders. He notices Romelle's shivering. "Rom, you want my scarf?"

"Ancients, yes!" Romelle cheers, reaching out for the oversized, fluffy scarf that Curtis had wrapped around his neck. Once satisfying snugged, she holds into Pidge with less of a death grip.

Coran reaches into his vest, pulling out a complicated-looking space-time pocket watch. "Five Earth minutes left."

"Where is everyone else?" Hunk asks, looking more anxious. "We need to do the countdown!" 

Allura jogs over, quite literally dragging Lotor and Keith back to the group. Kosmo padding along excitedly behind her. "I got two!"

"What about Lance?" Shiro asks Keith as the two are never far from eachother. Especially now that they've started properly dating.

Pidge jeers. _"_ Yeah _,_ Keith. Where's your _boyfriend_? _"_

Keith looks indignant. "He's not with you?"

"Obviously not!"

Besides them, Veronica and Acxa haphazardly hand out noisemakers and airhorns to the group. Veronica shoulder-checks Keith playfully as she passes, but he grabs her by the sleeve to gain her attention. "Vero, where's Lance?"

She shrugs, blowing a horn into his face before twirling away to throw some confetti at another group. Behind her, Acxa hands a small, plastic noisemaker to Lotor.

"For you, sir."

"Thank you, Acxa." Lotor says, holding up the plastic toy that looks even smaller in his hand. "What is this?"

"A noisemaker, sir."

"And what does it do?"

"Makes noise," she says with a shrug before following disappearing into the crowd after Veronica.

The noises get louder, and the group looks around anxiously. Pidge groans. "Less than a minute! The countdown is about to start!"

"Lance!" Keith calls in a similar tone to the one he'd used to scold the other during their Voltron days. Now it mostly meant _I'm Very Annoyed At My Idiot Boyfriend_ or _I'm Very Worried About My Idiot Boyfriend_. This moment, in particular, feels like a mix of both.

As if summoned, Lance's lanky body glomps over Keith. He presses a kiss to Keith's temple and blows a raspberry. Keith laughs warmly, placing his own exaggerated kiss to Lance's cheek before pushing him off. "Alright, alright, you made it."

"Like I'd miss this," Lance beams, huddling everyone together. Hunk woos, high-fiving his best friend as the countdown begins. "Let's do this thing!"

"Ten!" Pidge hooks an arm around Romelle and Coran joyfully.

"Nine!" 

"Eight!" Hunk cuddles to Shay, taking her into a warm embrace.

"Seven!" 

"Six!" Allura wraps her arms around Lotor. He kisses the crown of her head.

"Five!"

"Four!" Shiro pulls Curtis close, already kissing before the clock hits midnight.

"Three!"

"Two!" Keith looks up, smiling as Lance leans in, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"One - HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Lance dips Keith into a passionate kiss, which stuns the other man into silence. The other couples share less showy displays of affection, as an explosion of celebration erupts from around them.

In the sky, fireworks burst, horns are blown, and someone in the back of the yard starts banging pots and pans. Couples kiss and others cheer as they ring in the next year together. New Year's Eve comes as a firework: bright, joyful, and passing. Yet it gives them all a moment to dream as those fireworks do, making their own statement amid the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't NOT start the year with my favorites! Enjoy this drabble, I wrote it during a party. Happy 2020!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @Astro_Latte and Tumblr: astrolatte.tumblr.com


End file.
